peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mermaids/Rescuing Poppy and Branch (Version 2)
(At the eastern part of Mobiusland, unaware of what happened at the Troll Village, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, Amy, and Piplup watched from up a rocky cliff side and saw seven mermaids enjoying themselves below. The first mermaid is a 15 year old wolf/werewolf girl with golden yellowish eyes, caramel-colored fur, long brown-and-auburn curly, shoulder-length hair, and wearing a lime green clamshell-themed bikini bra and a lime green fish tail. She is Clawdeen Wolf. The second mermaid is a 5,842 year old girl with tan skin, long loose black and brown hair -- which is commonly enhanced golden highlights -- blue eyes -- always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner -- and wearing a lime green gem on her right cheek, a gold headband with teal gems, gold three-triangled earrings, a white mummy-themed bikini bra and a white mummy-themed fish tail. She is Cleo de Nile, Clawdeen's friend. The third mermaid is a 1,599 year old girl with pale pink skin, pale purple eyes, black hair with pink streaks, pointed ears, fangs, and wearing a fuschia heart on her left cheek, sky-blue bat wing-themed earrings, a fuschia clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a fuschia fish tail. She is Draculaura, Cleo and Clawdeen's friend. The fourth mermaid is a 116 day old girl with mint green skin, long, straight, white hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs, and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck, mismatching eye colors, her right being a clear blue and the left a bright green, and wearing red nail polish on her fingers, a light blue clamshell-themed bikini bra and a blue fish tail. She is Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Cleo, and Clawdeen's friend. The fifth mermaid is a 16-year-old girl with light blue hair with dark blue streaks, pale grey skin, light blue eyes that match her hair, and wearing red nail polish on her fingers, a green headband, deep pink zipper-like earrings, a silver chain necklace with a zipper-tag pendant, cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses, a white clamshell-themed bikini bra with red hearts, and a red fish tail. She is Ghoulia Yelps, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, and Frankie's friend. The sixth mermaid is a 15 year old girl with pale blue scales that cover her entire body, as well as webbed hands and fins protruding from her lower arms, long blonde curly hair that's streaked blue due to the chlorine in the school's pool, as well as freckles that dot her face, green eyes, and wearing a long aquamarine bathing cap with fins protruding from either side, a pink flower in her hair, a gold beaded necklace with a gold seahorse charm, an aquamarine clamshell-themed bra, and an aquamarine fish tail. She is Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Frankie's friend. And the last mermaid is a 16 year old girl with ghostly pale -- almost stark white -- skin, long violet hair with rather noticeable periwinkle and pinkish-purple highlights, eyes consisting irises that are bright icy blue, dark blue pupils, pale lilac scleroses, and wearing dark purple lipstick, silver bracelets on her wrists, black bead earrings dangling from silver chains, a silver chain necklace, a black clamshell-themed bikini bra, and a black fish tail. She is Spectra Vondergeist, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Frankie's friend. As they watched the mermaids enjoying themselves, Dawn, Sally, Cosmo, and Amy watched in awe) Category:Fan Fiction